Harry Potter and the New Dimension
by GraecusWolf
Summary: Harry Potter's world has completely been destroyed. Demons from Hell have invaded and now he's left with nothing. With no other choice he turns to a spell from the Black Family Library. It allows him to travel to another world. There maybe lemons... Possibly. It's my first story so probably not. Enjoy reading and Review and comment on the poll.
1. What the hell happened?

Harry Potter and the New Dimension

 _A/N: Hello everybody. I'm GraecusWolf here with my first story on this site. I will ask that you keep the hate and spam reviews about me updating to a minimum because these updates will not come out very often._ _Maybe once every week maybe once every couple weeks. So without further adieu I present to you Harry Potter and the New Dimension._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from High School DXD or Harry Potter. The only thing I own is my OC who will appear in later chapters.**

"Speaking"- Speech

 **[Boost]-Powers/Abilities**

" _ **Stupefy"-Spells/Rituals**_

'Thoughts'-Thinking/Fafnir/Ddraig/Albion

Harry Potter sighed. He knew that the world wasn't supposed to end this way. Especially not with demons from the deepest reaches of Hell. He sighed once more. He looked around him at the carnage that the demons that appeared at Hogwarts had caused. He could shed no more tears. They were all used up crying for Ron, Hermione, and all the others who had fought with him over the many years. There were body parts laying about, an arm here, a hand there. He felt no remorse when he killed the people who the demons had turned against him. Mrs. Weasley was first to go. The bats from Hell had gotten it into her head that he killed her entire family. Then it was Arthur who was enraged when his wife of many years died by Harry's hand. He slaughtered them like cattle because in his mind it was either him or them. Endure and survive was what he was taught his entire life through the many trials and tribulations he had suffered through.

He made his way inside Hogwarts, or what was left of the once prestigious school. All the towers were destroyed due to a huge dragon type of demon that spewed green fire from its maw. He slew it using Godric Gryffindor's Sword. He later learned when he interrogated a demon imp that the dragon was known by the demon as Xylog, Lord of Fire. As he reminisced about the past he stumbled over a banister from the staircase. Shaking his head free of morbid thoughts he continued to the ward stone of Hogwarts that was exposed after the demons blasted a hole through the floor of the Great Hall. He was going to try a spell he learned from the Black Library in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was called Secret of the Rift. If it worked correctly in a highly potent ambient magical area, it would tear a rift in the fabric of the universe and allow him to travel to a new world.

As he prepared the spell he heard a voice speaking to him. He whipped with his wand out of the holster in a flash. He noticed a figure standing before him. It startled him because the figure was almost seven feet tall. It spoke with a raspy voice, "Are you sure you want to do this Master?" Harry sighed, "Of course not, But Hermione would kill me in the afterlife if I didn't live my life to the fullest." The figure nodded. "Yes that's true she would." Harry groaned. Knowing Hermione she probably had three rants ready for him if he went now.

Harry turned away from the figure. "If all you're going to do is tell me that, then you best leave Death." He spat at the figure. Death gave a humorless chuckle. "No I came here to give you a gift of an increased lifespan in your next adventure. You will no longer be Harry Potter The-Man-Who-Conquered. You instead shall be Hadrian "Harry" Valefor of the extinct Valefor devil clan. This was a noble clan Harry so please help make them that way will also have the power of the Underworld Flame which is golden. It can be strengthened by the next gift. You will also be a halfblood devil who has the power to change the Underworld in many ways. And one last gift." He holds out a box. "What is this?" He opens the box to find a gauntlet. It is golden with a black gem on the hand.

"This is the Sacred Gear of Fafnir the Gigantis Dragon. I am giving him to you because you will need his support and he can strengthen you to well beyond your current limits. There is an untapped potential in this Sacred Gear so use it and show them the power of the Man-Who-Defied-Odds." Harry grimaced at yet another unnecessary title. "Fine I'll go and make the other world change its ways. But I have a feeling that there is a catch to all these gifts, am I right?" Death let out a loud boisterous laugh. "You always were smart but let it hide. The catch is that you must restart the Valefor clan meaning you will essentially need a harem." Harry gave a start. "WHAT? But isn't that like illegal?" Death snorted. "Why yes it's illegal here but not there. Devils can have harems because of the fact that they are trying to repopulate their numbers due to the Great War which will be explained once you get your Evil Pieces. Oh and you will be placed in Japan around the city of Kuoh and you will be enrolled there as Harry Vale. Now without anymore interruptions go ahead and do your spell." Death said this as he was fading away. Harry chuckled at Death's antics before readying himself to perform the spell. " _ **Bring forth the eternal night and let them slumber peacefully. Let me begone from this world almost instantly. Let this fragmented world begone from my heart sorrowfully. Let the fabric tear eternally."**_ And in a flash of fire and lightning he vanished.

 **A/N: And that's it for the first chapter of Harry Potter and the New Dimension. Now I would like to make a poll of the girls who should be in the harem but know that Rias will not be the main girl if she is in the harem. She's so overused. JK I love Rias but still she won't be the main girl if chosen. And this story will vary slightly from the canon DxD in certain situations like Azazel not having Fafnir nor will Asia. Issei won't be super perverted and Riser won't be a complete asshole who can't change his ways. Alright peace out cause the pack is roaming.**

 **Signing Out,**

 **GraecusWolf**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N Hey Everyone this is not a chapter but this a note to tell everyone the poll is up on my profile. So go and vote. Please and thank you.**


End file.
